Some portable electronic devices comprise transducers such as loudspeakers and/or earpieces which are required to be small in size. Transducers are important components in electronic devices such as mobile phones for the purposes of playing back music or having a telephone conversation. The quality and loudness of a transducer in an electronic device are important especially if a user listens to sounds generated by an electronic device at a distance from the electronic device.
Furthermore in portable devices, cost is an issue particularly in low to medium product sectors. Often these electronic devices, such as mobile phones are equipped with only the basic communication options such as being able to communicate using a cellular communication transceiver and antenna with a cellular communication system. Equipping such devices with other antenna, such as Bluetooth and wireless local area network (WLAN) optimised antenna is not cost efficient in these device categories.